Not What You Were Expecting
by Winchester Mpreg Gospel
Summary: (Peter/Caspian) Everything in Narnia is the complete opposite to what happens in modern day England. Chapter 1 is basically sex with a story line Warnings of future mpreg. Ntime and Rtime change


After what seemed like an organized but unpredicted masseur, Peter needed some time to himself to mourn over the loss of half of his army, Peter was considering how well he was doing as king this time around. So he sat in silence at the furthest part of the tomb; his sword in his hands as he looked back on how much destruction has arisen from his leadership. Maybe Aslan was wrong to appoint his as High King of Narnia all those many years ago.

"What are you doing here on your own? " Caspian was feeling just as down as Peter was, after all he was elected as a leader of the Narnians and they trusted him to get them all out alive. If only he had worried about his men more than getting overwhelmed by his own personal grievances, maybe more would have survived.

"Thinking..." Peter was angry with Caspian for not following the battle plan and being in his station at the right time but truthfully he was as much to blame. Peter could have called off the attack when things started to go wrong, there was plenty of time to, but he though too much of his power and his beliefs in his own abilities before thinking further ahead.

"May I ask what you're thinking about?" Caspian approached Peter carefucarefully just encase the younger king was bottling up some anger that needed to be aired, it was wise to avoid the sword.

"No you may not. " Peter wasn't one to express his feelings to anybody, he was more of a 'do this and handle this on my own' type of guy. Caspian could see why Peter was so blue, it didn't take much to understand because he was feeling it too.

"Look Peter, we haven't lost the war, just a few major battles. We can still win this fight." Caspian spoke like a true king and Peter hated him for it. Peter was the High King and such a title had given him a big ego. He hated to have rivals especially rivals that were able to teach him valid life lessons.

"It looks like we're going to lose this war... I can't even lead my troops. Its all my fault..." Peter wanted to go home, he could already tell that he wasn't needed and was steeping on some toes.

"It's not your fault! We both have the same aim but have different ideas of how to achieve those aims. " Caspian sat next to Peter on the rock trying to get closer to him to make sure that Peter wouldn't burst into tears right then and there.

"And what do you suppose we do then, hu?" Peter didn't like to work as a team nor was he good at listening to orders meaning that he was incredibly stubborn to work with.

"Simple. We just have to comprise, listen to each other. We are the two pillars that hold up the house, if we fight between ourselves then surly the house will fall, will it not?" Peter scoffed, he relised then that he and Caspian weren't so different in fact they were alike in many ways.

"You're right, you're absolutely right." Caspian would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to Peter. Caspian had never met anybody who smelt as good as Peter does. Even Peter's hair smelt clean and fresh Caspian was drawn to the sent.

"I know I am." Caspian inhaled the lingering smell, he had never been this close to Peter before; it was intoxicating.

"What are you doing?" Peter turned round to see Caspian's face inches away from his own. Caspian felt too embarrassed to open his eyes in the moment but still he did not pull away.

"You smell...really beautifully." Caspian opened his eyes so things stopped being so weird. It was true that Peter unintentionally turned him on and seeing Peter this weak brought out Caspian's need to protect and dominate Peter.

"Thanks...I guess." Nobody had ever complimented him in such a way, he was flustered. Caspian's smoldering brown eyes gazed into his wide, blue eyes. Peter felt like he was being hypnotised, he found it hard to talk or move.

"You're very pretty, for a man." Peter was quite feminine looking with his long blond hair and sparkling eyes that were dangerously easy to get lost in, not to mention his soft voice and a perfect complexion.

"Why are you telling me this?" Peter backed away from Caspian slowly when he caught a glimpse of hunger in the prince's eyes, a hunger similar to that of a hungry bear with prey in sight. It was a little scary.

"You need somebody to cheer you up...I can be that somebody." Caspian spoke bluntly. Peter had never looked at another man in that way, he had never before imagined seeking comfort from a male; a little less so Caspian.

"Cheer me up? What are you getting at?" Peter, momentarily wanted to give into Caspian's husky promises. Peter was truthfully suffering; even back home in England he was having problems with his own wellbeing.

"Let me show you." Caspian put his right hand behind Peter's head and his left hand stroked his bare collar bones and the bottom of his neck.

"What are you-" Caspian kissed Peter's neck, he sucked af the skin and licked behind Peter's ear seductively. Peter had never been touched this way before, the alienness of the touches were enough to make him squirm. Peter had now discovered one of his weaknesses.

"Do you like this?" Caspian licked his lips, one thing for sure was that Caspian was enjoying tasting the sweetness of Peter's skin.

"What if somebody sees us?" Peter was not concerned about the man around his neck but was worried about the likelihood of being caught.

"Have you done this before?" Caspian was ronound for his sexual appetite, Peter had heard a fair bit about the Prince before they even met; it seemed as though that a lot of people had heard of Caspian's tastes and hidden fantasies. Some of the things he had heard were unimaginable.

"No..." Peter, despite being seventeen, going on eighteen, had never had any form of sexual experiences before this day.

"Really? I find that hard to believe...with that face I would have thought girls were all over you." Caspian felt honoured to be taking the King's virginity, only a few days ago he hated Peter and everything about him boiled his blood but after finally getting to know him, things had changed.

"I study a lot..." Back in England he was in the top 0.01% around the country even still that title didn't bring happiness, only exhaustion. Because of this Peter grew up too quickly before his time.

"I'll be the Professor, you just have to listen well." Caspian liked rough play and roles, he was always in control. He was planning to turn Peter into an animal at his mercy.

"Okay..." Peter didn't think much of the cheesy role play, maybe it was because this was all new to him and he didn't understand anything that was about to happen to him. Caspian kissed Peter, the kiss was slow and tender, "Ouch!" Peter's lip had been hurt earlier that day out in battle, the kiss had opened the wound.

"I'll get it." Caspian began to suck the blood from Peter's lip until no more would come out but the cut was still fresh and bare. Caspian bit upon the cut, he only took small nibbles so that it wouldn't hurt too much. In fact Peter didn't resist or comment. Caspian slipped his tongue into Peter's mouth. Peter fought against it but Caspian's tongue was too soft to refuse. Once Peter welcomed the kiss it became more natural to the point where he too put his tongue into Caspian's mouth. Although it was just a kiss it made Peter's trousers feel tighter at the groin, that's right, he was turned on.

"Haha." Caspian was amused by Peter's spunk. It hadn't taken very much to turn him on.

"I-" Peter wanted to explain himself and pose a reason for the erection.

"Shhh." Caspian wasn't finished teasing Peter yet so he wasn't permiting Peter to justify anything or say anthing at all. Caspain took his tongue out of Peter's mouth and smiled, he could tell that Peter was trying to prevent himself from moaning this early on. So Caspian began to undress Peter, now a little more aware of time. Starting with the shirt; Caspian effortlessly threw that to the side.

"I want to kiss every inch of you." Caspian sat on top of Peter's erection and put either of his legs beside Peter's hips.

"Uhh mn..." Peter unconsciously moaned out as soon as Caspian sat down. Caspian loved Peter's moaning, even that was addictive.

"You're beautiful." Peter's body was cut, he wasn't muscly but his stomach was flat and defined. Peter's nipples were a light shade of pink, there wasn't a hair on the boy's chest. Even this part of his boy was pretty and perfect. Everything on Peter's upper body was spotless apart from the bruise on his hip that he aquired earlier. Caspian couldn't help but press his lips against the already purple patch of skin.

"Ahh... that hurts..." Peter protested.

"Shh. Don't speak." Caspian had a punishment lined up for the next time Peter spoke without being spoken to. Peter's nipples looked inviting, both of the nipples were hard because of how cold the tomb was. It would have been a crime had he not suckled upon them like a new born baby drinking from his mother's breast. Peter wanted something to grab ahold of so that he could channel his extacy. As if it was instinctual Peter latched onto Caspian's long brown locks of hair. Caspian licked around the nipple and tugged at them with his teeth.

"Uggh...I need you..." Peter had never wanted anything more than this before. He had been put off by the idea of sex for a while and saw it as more of a chore than a thing of excitement and thrill. Now he was so driven then he wanted to beg to bed entered.

"What did I say about speaking?" Peter was taken back, in the moment all he could think about was Caspian finishing him off and he forgot about the fact that he was not allowed to speak.

"Sorry... but why-" Peter was going to argue why he wasn't allowed to speak when he was cut off by Caspian's index finger pressed against his lips.

"Shh!" Caspian firmly pressed down on Peter's bruise with one hand. Caspian loved a little bit of pain during sex. The fact that Peter was hurt turned him on even more.

"Ah!" Peter yelled out. He couldn't do anything more because he wasn't allowed to speak. Therefore he seized Caspian's hair and gripped on tughter as an alternative to crying out.

"Listen better." Peter couldn't help but feel like he wasn't entirely being punished for spspeaking but he was being punished for not listening to Caspian earlier that day. Caspian moved on from Peter's nipples and trailed his tongue over Peter's stomach; still he had a firm hold on the bruise. Caspian stuck his tongue into Peter's belly button devilishly.

Caspian approached the waist band of Peter's trousers and licked along the line of fine felt, tailored for a king. Caspian pulled down Peter's trousers in ine fine motion; it was obvious by now that he was an expert. Peter was left in his underwear.

"I don't like those." Caspian stated before bending over and dragging them off with his teeth. Peter's erection met the cold air around him and made him shiver, already he had goose bumps. "You're bigger than I had contemplated." Caspian smiled again, such a smile drove Peter crazy. Despite being a Prince he develed in such nasty activities perhaps it was to soil the family name so his uncle (by law) wouldn't try and become king.

Caspian ran his fingers along Peter's thighs gently until he reached Peter's balls. Without any hesitation he put both into his mouth and gagged on them. Peter's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. Doing naughty things to Peter had given Caspian a full on erection that was desperate to escape its cloth prison.

"Uh...mnn!" Peter couldn't help but whimper, soon he was going to have to release. It was only a matter of time.

"You like that?" Caspian teased. Peter could only nod his head in fear of being punished more severely. "Good." It was very apparent as to who ruled this room. Peter was very submissive. Caspian had to turn things up a noch so things wiuld progress, so he absentmindedly stated to stroke Peter's cock. The initial touch made Peter flinch.

"Huuu..." Peter was very quickly losing control he wouldn't be able to hold back for mucg longer.

"You aren't allowed to release until I say so, got it?" This was a part of his plan to have Peter on his knees begging for more. If Peter came now it would mean that the fun had ended too quickly.

"Yes..." For his first time this were exciting and wild, he wondered if all sex was like this or if it was just one of Caspian's methods. Either way he loved it.

"Att!" Caspian snapped. Peter had once again forgotten about the 'non speaking' rule. This time Caspian decided to stop. He pulled away from Peter and got onto his knees, he dropped his pants and underwear to round his legs. Peter stared blankly at him not knowing what to expect. "Suck it." Caspian ordered.

"But I don't know how..." Peter reached out and grabbed a hold of Caspian's boner. He looked at it idoly.

"You put it in your mouty, now go!" Caspian raised his voice a little and it echoes around the tomb walls. In all honesty it was frightening.

"Okay..." Peter did as he was told and straight away put Caspian's penis into his mouth. It was unusual to taste because there was no taste, it was just like skin but warm and partially fleshy. The first experience was great, he thought that he'd be repulsed but really there was nothing to it. Of course he was awkward at first and Caspian gave him a chance to improve; not that he was all that bad for a beginner. Still, he wasn't cutting the part so Caspian grabbed the back of Peter's head edging him to go faster and suck deeper.

"Mnn, that's more like it." Caspian loved the tenderness of Peter's mouth, his tongue was quick and he was dedicated to detail and varuety making something so simple as a blow job, entertaining. It was hard to believe that Peter had never done this before maybe it was because of his agtentive nature ans hus desure to please people, that he excelled in nearly everything.

"You need to be prepared for what's next. Get on all fours and spread your legs. I want to see what you look like from back there." Peter was put into an awkward position, from behind he was in Caspian's hand now. It didn't quite feel right to give himself truly to Caspian because of his own pride.

"Okay...um..." Peter got up and tunred around. It was so strange; the reality had set in and Peter knew exactly what was to come and he wanted it, he needed it, he craved it he knew that if he didn't get it soon he wild have a heart attack.

"No not like that, haha." Peter was on all fours like a dog, his panting made added to the likeness of the observation.

"Then what?" Peter smiled, he couldn't see Caspian's vision and he had just mindlessly put himself out there to only get it hopelessly wrong.

"Put your arse in the air, silly." It was nice to see Caspian laugh seeing as since the beginning it seemed as though Caspian was being rather rough for his first time. Now that they were both in a good mood he could relax a little.

"Like this?" Peter put his arse in the air and layed his head in his arms. It was more comfortable compared to the last position.

"Exactly like this. You're even admirable from this end." Caspian took time out to kiss each of Peter's butt cheeks. He couldn't believe that any man could be this radiant.

"I would have thought, from this angle, I'd be rather unflattering." Peter cared a lot about his looks and now he fears even more so adout how he looks in front of Caspian. Could it be that he is falling for Caspian?

"Not at all. You are the very definition of flattering." Peter blushed, for the first time in front of another man, he had blushed. Then again his theme for today was doing something new today in front of a man, consistency is a virtue.

"Why thank you." Peter laughed, he knew that Caspian couldn't possibly be telling the truth but such a line made him giddy.

"Now let me show you my appreciation." Caspian pulled apart Peter's butt cheeks and put his face inbetween them. He licked Peter's ring in a circular motion and every so often poking his tongue in and out of Peter's hole.

"Oh god..." Peter could feel himself sweating profusely. Caspian's tongue was wet and soft; it was amazing but not totally satisfying.

"You're enjoying this? Wait for it." Caspian licked his middle finger to moisten and lubricate it before inserting it into Peter's hole.

"Oh! Do it again." Caspian was feuled on Peter's moans, each and every grunt made his erection throb with excitement. He too was desperate for the feel of Peter's tight ass walls contracting around his penis.

"I'm going to, believe me." Caspian vowed. This time he licked his index finger and that too went inside Peter's tight ring, Caspian wanted nothing more but to make his entrace now but Peter was too tight, his dick wouldn't go in a gap that small; not to mention how painful it would be for Peter.

"Mnn~ that's it!" Peter cried out, Caspian had fondled his sweet spot and hed never felt anything like it. Peter couldn't compare the pleasure to anything he hsd ever experienced. Sure, he like most men, have played with himself on numerous occasions but Caspian had entered the place he daren't have gone before.

"Oh yeah? You like that?" Caspian increased the speed of which his fingers worked their magic. Caspian knew that Peter would orgasm from his fingers alone which made Caspian's mind wonder as to what he could possibly do next. Well of course there was only one answer.

"Don't clench, please try not to. Relax." Peter look a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come. Caspian placed the head of his erection on Peter's ring. If he was going to take Peter doggy style haif pulling is a must.

"Alright then." Peter's back arched as Caspian's dick pushed inside his arse. The fullness of his insides made it impossible to resist the temptation to take what was coming to him.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Caspian had to make sure that Peter was okay and willing to have sex, and that it didn't hurt; there would be no way for Caspian to get Peter to cum uncontrollably.

"It's a little sore." It always is sore, the first time you have sex. That is until uour insides adjust to the size of your partner's penis. This was something Peter had to get used to in order to really reminisce.

"Do you want me to stop?" Caspian stopped incredibly still. He didn't particularly wang to part with Peter's insides, they were too welcoming to deny.

"No...carry on." Peter knew that it that everything is worse before they get better, this must be one of those occasions where things get blissfully good near the end; so he hoped or rather expected.

"Good...I've lusted for this moment, to be inside you." Caspian hadn't fully expected much but so far he had been impressed, why would god punish him so but stealing away his flame full desire.

"I need you to-" Caspian too couldn't wait any longer. So it began, the thrusting of the hips and the loud slapping noises as their skin smacked against each other delightfully.

"You're mine. Nobody else can touch you." Caspian claimed Peter as his own now that he had taken Peter's virginity. Maybe, he too was developing feelings for Peter?

"I'm yours!" Peter would have agreed to anything and everything in this moment in time, he felt so amazing that his mind could focus on nothing else but giving into Caspian and reaching his climax.

"Good boy." Caspian praised as if by second-nature Caspian reached out and interlocked his fingers in Peter's hair. He grasped the hair backwards and so with it Peter's head.

"Hu, ohh." Peter even found the snagging of his hair a turn on. After the burning sensation subsided pleasure took over and Peter could onky answer to that, every jerk of his body and every horse exhortation made him one step closer to spurting.

"You want to come?" Caspian asked betwen heavy breaths. His momentum had increased as the urge to ejaculate increased by ten fold.

"Oh yeah. Really badly." Caspian was sincerely very tired of thrusting and was using Peter's hair as help to keep the pace alive. Thrust-pull, thrust-pull.

"I'm going to release myself inside you." Caspian warned, hoping for no objections.

"Alri-! Gah... I'm close. " Peter didn't know what to say in moments like this but his pride had been thrown away and he was now saying anything that came to mind, forgetting about how refined he really way. Right here and right now he was a dirty boy.

"Me to, I'm going to come all inside you." The raspiness of Caspian's was enough to send Peter over the edge.

"I'm going to-! Uh! Ahhh hu!" His back arched and his eyes were glued shut as Peter came all over his thighs and into the rock below him. His moans echoed around the tomb. Caspian could feel Peter's ass contracg around his penis, it was just what he needed to achieve the perfect orgasm.

"My god! Mnn." Caspian's moans were a lot more contained being as it was definitely not his first time. Caspian filled his promise buy squirting thick shoots of semen into Peter, coating his insides in a layer of sticky love. There was no moment as blissful as this.

"Wow...that was..." Peter trailled off, finding no words to describe how much he enjoyed his experience and how marvelous he felt.

"Perfect." Both men were too tired to make conversation so they just lay side by side for a minute or two. Caspian moved the sweat soaked hair off of Peter's forehead and kissed him, starting from the lips and along his arm, "You were perfect."

"Well, only because you made me perfect." Peter was giddy, he didn't think that anything could rid his face of such a rich and emotional smile.

"I have never had such joy from sex before, thank you for giving me the opportunity to experience such contentment." Caspian kissed Peter's hand like he would have done a queen.

"It should be me who is thanking you. I've been with anybody before and you really showed me something." Back home in England Peter had been so confused and frustrated by the topic of sex and now he knew why; he was gay. It made perfect sense now, he never really thought of girls as attractive and hegot into fughts often for denying his true ways.

"Do you think you can stay here with me, last time you left for three hundred years...I don't know if I can wait that long. To see you again." Caspian had heard stories about the Kings and Queens of Narnia in history books written centuries ago.

"You wouldn't be alive then...if I come back. I have a life outside of Narnia...I have a family and school. I couldn't just leave everything behind." As much as he wanted to, Peter could never abandon his life in England even though it go pretty rough every once in a while.

"I understand. So I guess I'll have to make sure that our time together is precious. Let us not waste a single second." Caspian kissed Peter passionately knowing that these were the last seconds they could ever spend together.


End file.
